Darkness
by VivianVandam
Summary: The light burns me, the light is a curse to the darkness. I'm the Slenderman, and I hate the light. I am the Slenderman, and this woman, intrigues me so. What is it, that drives me to her? What is it, about this little human pest...that makes me crave her? And the light she emits? Slender x OC
1. Chapter 1

Darkness

Vivian VanDam

Chapter one

You don't know, what true evil is, until you look upon my featureless face. You don't know the end, until you see me. I'm what everyone fears, what your ancestors, uncles, aunts, grandmothers, and grandfathers warned you about. I'm the thing, you don't want to run into, on a cold night. While I listen to the breath seeping from your lungs. I just carefully watch you, run…yet I can keep up just as easy. And you can't see a thing. I'm the thing, which haunts you, and strikes without you knowing. I can make it last, watch you suffer. Or, I can make it quick, and very painless. I truly, care none about humans. I truly care none, for their well-being…within my home, I let the nighttime consume me in total blankness…and I listen to the ebb and flow of your blood. Your heart, running so wild. Oh how I can't wait to devour your essence, and allow my forest to thrive. Your screams are beautiful music, your cries, entice me further. Please, don't stop…I'll make the suffering last.

I'm the tall man, I'm nightmare fuel. I am, the Slenderman. And I shall haunt your very soul, until you too are swallowed into the darkness. The sweet escape I have longed for, for centuries, you would never understand. Your death, I can only taste for just a moment. Within that moment, I sense a release, which I had begged for. I didn't wish to be created, but I was. Humans have a saying, that everything is created for a reason. How does that explain me? How does that explain my wonderful proxies? Masky, Hoodie, and Toby? It doesn't. Our existence, was never meant to be. Never the less, we are very alive. Very powerful, and still, I can hear the heartbeat. The smell of her perfume. The softness of her skin. It was strange to me. Did you know, I have no heart? Did you know, I have no soul? I am the bane of darkness.

Yet, as she runs through my forest, down my path, to the empty, run down saw mill, I can't help but watch. Her heart, never once skips as she runs, she was nowhere near skinny, like most runners that I've seen in my time. And her hair was cut to her shoulders, and pulled back. A soft ash blonde, and her face was stern, in her eyes, I sense she was running from…something.

The morning dawn, casted a soft glow of red against her blonde, making a halo effect. I lean against a tree, watching her from the distance. She had ear phones in her head, completely oblivious to anything that was going around her. Once, I heard the soft huff of breathing. And I stood straight, taller than any pine trees, they confined me, protected me. Harbored me. I became one, and I followed her. The smallest scent of hydrangea lingered where she once was. She was sweating profusely, even in the cool autumn air. I couldn't help, but wonder, what her insides would look like, as I slowly fed them to my proxies, as I ate them. Devoured her, and the light she had carried with her. I don't understand you human's. I've never wanted too. Yet, as I watched this one, this…one female, run her course. Ever since summer of last year. I've seen many things, and I've seen plenty of changes. Time, doesn't exist for me, as it does you humans. I laugh, when I watch one die. And I grieve as another is created. And this human, this human female…had something about her, which made me ponder. What was time like for her? I've seen her run in shorts, I've seen her run in yoga pants. I've seen tank tops and hoodies. What I don't understand, is the scars that paint her body. Why, why do humans decide to put scars on one another? Why not just kill each other, and get it over with? It would be much easier, for me at least. One less pity party. One less thing, to deal with.

She was running from something, and I saw it written all over her. I, I'm not interested, in whom she is. Or the reason she is living on MY earth. Running in MY forest. Yet, those scars, make me wonder. What would cause a human, to do such things? When they, don't even know what the darkness feels like, or tastes like. And this woman, carries a light with her, which bothers me, each time she runs through my forest.

Is the light inside her? Does she emit it, because she wants to? Does she even know she has a radiance about her that's sickening? Each time, each dam TIME she runs through my home, I want to rip her stomach open, to see if she has a florescent light in there. The human's I have devoured in my time, I have seen…didn't have a florescent bulb in their body. However, she could be different.

When did all of these questions pop up? When did I question you humans? It was that damnable woman…who carried herself as if there was no one who could bring her down. It was a woman, which made me question the safety of the darkness. It was the one woman, I didn't wish to devour, yet bring her into the darkness, so she would not fear what lies beneath the surface. Yet, I can't harm her like that. She doesn't wish to see the beauty of night, I wish not to show her. Within the darkness, she had shown me, resides a light. A light that had confused me, since the birth of me. Never the less, it was easier to ignore then you think. I simply, pretended it wasn't there, that, that little light, had never been there. After a while, it was gone. It took years, and years of concentration, but I made sure, that light was gone.

Damn that woman.

Damn that woman and that smell. She always smelt like flowers. No matter, what I tried to do to ignore it. She somehow, comes back around, smelling of something else. This angel like creature, finally stopped running…and decided to just walk. Walk throughout my forest. And she had liquid coming from her sight holes. I was confused, why was she leaking? I still watch from afar. She had a long sleeve hoodie on, and tight yoga, or just tights…she had her arms wrapped around herself. I stood taller, taller than any tree. And I watched, it had seemed, she was the only one who ever visited my forest frequent enough to know the paths.

I watched her collapse, and lay her back against the rough bark of my tree. And she just sat there, holding herself. There was the faintest scent of blood, and it made my stomach growl. I was hungry. She was there. Perfect, easy…prey. And yet, as I make my move, I had to stop. She as too bright, and the darkness was calling back to me. I growled, a deep throaty growl.

Damn woman.

What was protecting her so easily? What about this human was moving me so easily? Making me…almost fear her. I felt the growl linger in my throat. I wanted to take her small throat in my hand, and pull out her spleen. I wanted to eat her lower intestine….disembowel her. Make her see, that the darkness, was a beautiful place to be. However, each movement I take to do such a thing, her head lifts up, and I could see…see in her face, in deep sapphire eyes, that could move any creature.

She was too innocent.

And as I look upon this human, she had a certain…a certain flow about her. That made me stop. This woman, had locked eyes with me, she stared out into the darkness, and she knew I was there. She couldn't see me, I was too perfectly consumed by the very thing I wished to be.

Poor woman, didn't even realize she was staring death in the face. Her death. But again, her sapphire eyes made me realize, there was something else about this woman, this woman was the light itself. I couldn't touch her. And this, this is where my obsession with the light had started. And how I wanted to bring her into the dark. This sapphire eyed woman, who knew not of the darkness, nor my existence. I wanted her to seek out the comfort of night. Even as I make her life a living hell. She will not escape me. She will not escape, the Slenderman.

…

I was sick and tired of running, running from everything. I had always come to this place just for the solace it gave me. I wanted nothing more than to stop running. I decided, today, I would just go on a small hike throughout the forest…and let everything on my mind go. Cry a little, scream a little…and just…go back to my boyfriend with a clear head. After all, I didn't need to get into a fight with him again, basically about not telling him why I was crying, why I was always so stressed out. It's not like I'm running away from people who want to hurt me again…it's just, not fair. I had collapsed against a tree, and let the sobs pour from my chest. I felt my chest cave, and heave as I cried.

It was freezing, and my breath came out in clouds. I laid my head back against the rough bark of the birch tree. And the tears were warm against my cheeks. I had closed my eyes, and felt the warmth of the sun against my skin. I couldn't help, but let another sob pour from my throat. I kept seeing my sister's face in my head. And, just like that…she was gone again. Slamming my fists against my head, pulling my hair, I screamed so loud, I heard birds flap their wings. My heart, was beating so hard, my chest aching…within the flashes, I watched it all again.

She was drinking just a little too much, I begged her to let Guy drive her home, she refused…we got into a huge fight, and she drove off…wrapping her vehicle around a lamp post. Just eighty feet away from Guy's house…and now, she was buried with mom and dad.

No…

"Oh god, No…mom…dad…" I curled against myself again. Shivering. It just wasn't fair. I couldn't even had said goodbye. They…they were taken so suddenly it just. I knew, I knew at the funeral, I kept saying it wasn't fair. I tried to stop them, all of them…not to leave. The house fire, and then my sisters binge drinking leading up to her death. And then…then grandma, and grandpa raising me. High school was the worst.

My face becoming numb, as I finally opened my eyes, I…I looked to my left, feeling eyes on me. Once again, nothing was there…nothing was waiting for me. Nothing staring, no creeper looking at me. It was me, the forest and the beautiful early morning. I reached over, rubbing at a late blooming flower. It was a beautiful purple flower. It was almost in the middle of fall, and yet, flowers still blooming…stunning.

A branch snapped, making me look up. Instinctively I pulled down the sleeves of my boyfriend's hoodie. My heart skipping. Fearful I was…I stood up, grasping a random branch, ready.

"Hello?" I called.

I waited…

A small rabbit jumped from somewhere out of the darkness, wiggled its nose and jumped to the side. I rolled my eyes, feeling ignorant and embarrassed. I chucked the branch to the side, and leaned against the tree. I didn't want to go back, I didn't want to go home. I loved the forest, I love the comfort it gives me. I wouldn't want to go anywhere else.

"Kari?"

I turned to the left, a tall well-built man started up the hill. He had carried a book bag, on his back, and I stood still. Keeping my chin up, and watched him step up to me. He had a cheeky smile, and brown eyes. There really wasn't much spectacular about him, this was Guy. He was, and is my best friend. Has been since I lost…everything. He had let my sister and I stay with him, he had let us eat his food…until we had started getting back on our feet. And he never once asked, for anything in return. He reached out, instinctively I flinched, and he winced.

"S…Sorry, forgot." He fixed himself, and gave me that same cheeky grin.

"Come on, it's cold. Let's go back to my house for some hot coco before school okay?" He laughed, and wrapped an arm around my neck, pulling me close to him. He was warm, and smelt good. I had relaxed, and allowed him to guide me from my comfort zone, back to the hell, called life.

…

It was a man, a man I'm not used to seeing around my forest. And I felt that growl again. I sent out that rabbit to grasp her attention. She was even more attentive then I had let myself believe. She was, as I thought before. Something different. And that man, I had no idea who he was…and yes, I am confused now. And that makes me angry…angrier then I had ever been. I hate being confused.

The angrier I get, the taller I grow. My appendages reach out, reach out to something…for something to grasp and drain the life from them. But I grasp nothing. I can't feel anything. This human man, made me realize, there was less light out there…he did not have pure intentions for my forest. He had horrid ideas, for my home.

"Toby!" I shouted over my shoulder, my voice carried far. And I listened, his feet scurrying quick, and he was there. Bowing at my feet.

"S-s-s-s-sir." He said. I turned, becoming smaller, and smaller. Allowing myself to be no taller than him, by a foot or two.

"Stand." I ordered, and he followed, he wore his complete gear. And I liked that. Ready in a second. His back was straight, and he held a hatchet within his grasp.

"I need information." I started to walk, and he followed my steps with ease. And he nodded again.

"Take Hoodie with you on this one. I want to be sure, this human man won't come near our home." I tilted my head, the trees moving from my path. Toby, was ducking underneath branches.

"H-h-h-e?" He stuttered. I gave a light nod.

"H-hood-d-die? Why n-n-n-ot M-M-M-M-Masky?" I had gotten used to his stutter a long time ago, and it not once bothered me. I straightened my shoulders, to have perfect posture. The dawn was coming, and I needed my solitude of darkness.

"Because I need you two to be silent. Observe. Grasp any information you can before I strike." I replied.

Toby, only gave me a confused glance. He was possibly the only one I could trust. I liked Masky, and Hoodie. However, I wanted to be sure, my instincts were telling truth. I looked at Toby, before I stopped, I turned, and headed north. North to my home. Our home. My proxies and I. I had shared many nights, killing, and slaughtering those who I stalked, and made sure, they went mad…apparently, as they go mad, they tell others, that they're seeing 'Slenderman' in the woods. I had to laugh on the inside, little did those bastards knew…so little. I, I am the youngest of my brothers, the only one with no name. They, the humans gave me 'Slenderman'. I choose not to accept it.

I reached home, it was run down on the outside, but nice on the inside. For the exception of our little pets. Which just so happened to be field mice. I saw Masky sitting on the couch, as soon as I walked in. He was sharpening his knife, and I looked to my left, and saw Hoodie working at a video camera. They were silent, as I walked through. The cold following behind me, and none showed the slightest ounce of discomfort. They, had long since grown accustomed to Maryland's harsh winters.

"I need you Hoodie, to come into my office with Toby." I didn't break a single stride. I opened my door, and closed it. Hoodie looked to Masky and Masky looked at Toby

"I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-don't k-k-know." Toby shrugged.

I sunk deep into my lavish chair, linking my fingers together. The plan, was formulating in my head. And I was going, to make it work. That sapphire woman, will see, what true pain was like. And she was going to enjoy, the darkness I cast upon her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My proxies were silent as they stepped into my office, I had kept my legs crossed, and watched them with curiosity. None of them had ever disobeyed me, I saved them from the eternal hell, and gave them the solitude of darkness. Of night. Something they grew to work with, and love as much if not more, then I. I wanted to smile, and be full of pride with my son like creatures standing before me. However, I had to keep my emotions in check.

"We have a girl, a girl with sapphire eyes, whom come to find out, her name is Kari. I need Hoodie and Toby keep an eye on her, gather as much information as you possibly can, and return to me as soon as possible. I have to visit another item of mine." As I leaned forward I watched my children move in unison. Toby watched me with amazement. My eldest of proxies, Toby. My pride.

"Keep them in check. If Kate finds out that there is another female, that I wish to stalk, and bring into our humble home of darkness, she just might go out and kill her, herself…and we don't wish to lose Kate…now do we?" I asked, leaning over the table, and Toby gave a shake of his head. He understood what I was getting at.

For years, I chased Kate and her dear friend CR…they dared to walk upon my earth, my home…thinking they had owned the place. It made me angry…it made me…so angry. Yet as soon as I take a step close to Kate, my first infatuation, was why she had kept coming back. Less, and less without the man CR…and I wondered, why? Why would she tread upon such…uneven grounds? I thought back to it, did I really need any more help? Anymore proxies? I had plenty! But none of which were female…and I looked at Toby, so lonely, with no one to share his insanity with. And I thought, why not? Why not drag her into insanity with us? And show her the beauty of no longer caring. She was my puppet, and I had controlled every action she made. However, when I send her out on a hunt, and it comes to other females, she could get…testy.

"Make sure, Kate DOES NOT catch wind of this mission Toby. You are the leader; you control how this goes. I know you won't fail me…" I leaned back, and I finally relaxed. The sun was rising, breaking through the small cracks, of the boarded up windows.

…

I sighed, leaning forward, staring at the damn smart board. I've been in school for a solid three hours, and already I was bored with the lesson. It was about different mechanical schematics. What the hell was I going to do with this later on in life? Yeah it was free credit class, and I needed the extra to get into next year. What I had wanted to go for, was photography…that's what my real passion was. Taking a beautiful DSLR, and taking amazing scenery pictures. Mr. Chalmers, kept droning on, and on about different nuts and bolts. And I just turned my head to the side, and watched the wind brush against the tree tops. It was a beautiful, spring morning, and the sun just barely broke through the hazy clouds. I let a smile creep across my face, watching the birds flap their wings, and singing a beautiful melody.

Something moved in the underbrush; narrowing my eyes, scrunching up my brows, I sat a little straighter, lifting my head and took another careful look.

 _Just a rabbit._ I told myself, nothing more.

But the movement came again, and it was a bit bigger than a rabbit. And moved much faster.

 _What the hell?_ Seeing my own reflection in the mirror surprised me. The little bit of makeup I wore, covered a black eye, and a small cut on my upper lip. I was in college I was a big girl, and the sapphire blue eyes stared back at me, proved me otherwise. I wanted to watch whatever it was move again, but I was captured by myself…how horrible and deflated I looked. I had no life behind those eyes, and no emotion on my face…and my pale lips, cold as stone.

 _What was wrong with me?_ I couldn't believe it…how did I come so far? But fell so hard? I couldn't leave, he knew where I was, I couldn't stay, because it's killing me…slowly. Mentally, physically, and emotionally.

 _Get help they said, it'll help they said. Bull shit._ A burst of anger ignited in my stomach. Either I felt nothing, depression, or anger. The only two emotions that even tried to spark inside me. But today…today when I was running, I felt eyes upon my body, and it made me feel safe. No, I didn't feel threatened, I felt comforted. But scared, it had almost felt…possessive. And I had felt enough of that, for a lifetime.

Movement again, and this time, I decided to stop moping and actually look at what it was. And it almost looked human…just…darker? I couldn't tell. I squinted my eyes and finally got up from my seat. The teacher, didn't even seem to care. He looked at me once, and went back on the topic. No one ever listened to him anyway. Why would they on such a boring topic? Learning how to build stupid things…

 _You never know girl; it might come in handy. Hah…right!_ I rolled my eyes at myself.

 **SHHH**

 **SHHH**

 **SHHHK**

There, behind my eyes, started to sting, within my ears I could hear, the static of the television. I turn to look over my shoulder, and the television wasn't even on. Confusion…my heart started to pick up.

 _What the fuck…?_ Rapidly blinking, I leaned forward, my forehead pressed against the cool glass, it felt…nice. Those prying eyes, staring at me…through the darkness within my head. Hands touched my shoulders, muscles tensing. And I shivered, feeling the vomit rise in my throat.

 _Who's touching me? Who is touching me?!_ When I turned around, and opened my eyes, I tasted it. I tasted the familiar copper penny, on the front of my lips.

"Kari, open your eyes. Your fine, what did you see? What's going on?" It was another girl, touching me…I didn't want to be touched.

The light touched my pupils as I opened them, my nose kept bleeding, and I didn't care. I wanted this girl to stop touching me.

"Get your hands off me." I growled. Her eyes flashed fear, but she took a step back palms raised.

"Sorry freak. Just wanted to make sure you're okay. You were freaking out." She rolled her eyes, and went back to her seat. The people were watching me in my class, watching me close. Hands were wrapping around my throat, suffocating me.

"Do you mind not fucking staring?!" I snapped, Mr. Chalmers gave one glance at me, and pointed to the door.

"Take care of that bloody nose. Your dismissed."

I stood appalled; hanging my head, I followed slamming the door hard behind me. The pain eased, and I could finally breathe. My fingertips touched the blood, finally clotting. My breathing was rapid, and I had to lean against the wall. Leaning my head back, letting the cool wall ease my throbbing headache.

 _What's going on with me? Should I go to the doctor?_ My vision blurred, feeling nausea. My heart, refusing to calm down.

 _Anxiety? I haven't felt this in forever…_ I closed my eyes, and started to breathe slow. In through the nose and out through the mouth. I could relax just a moment, my chest tightened, my throat started to itch. Touching my throat, I started to cough.

 _Did I breathe something in? From the forest?_ I couldn't stop, my chest ached, as I kept coughing. Lights started to dim, collapsing onto my knees, I couldn't breathe, my eyes watered.

"Help!" I gasped, and I coughed.

On the white tile floor, splattered red, forking in all directions.

…

I couldn't help myself, I followed my proxies, and I watched from afar, Toby doing his job, and Hoodie following. I stood taller than the trees, and she wasn't concentrating on whatever was going on, she was looking outside; I watched her eyes flicker, and look to the ground underneath her. She saw him, she saw Hoodie, dodging. Trying to keep out of sight. However, it seemed that her vision was better than I had thought. Keeping myself blended I watched her step closer to the window. Her body covered in a plain hoodie, no designs, no…nothing. And her yoga pants were plain gray. Never the less, her eyes kept staring outside, I wanted to step closer, touch her, and see what she was made out of. See what was so special about this woman…this HUMAN. My stomach rolled in disgust. She was a disgusting human. Nothing special…

 _You keep telling yourself that, and yet you take it in your own hands, to make sure your proxies are doing their job? What excuse is that?_ It was true, there was no reason for what I was doing, and I couldn't lie to myself. As disgusting, and revolting she is, there was something else, something…that made me want to gut her, and see what was inside her.

Kate, was back at the saw mill patrolling, I gave her something to do, so she wouldn't have bugged me, or Masky. She was a smart girl, that Kate. She knew something was up, when I sent Toby and Hoodie out, and not Masky and Hoodie. Her eyes locked onto me, and she started to squint.

 _Bad mistake human…_ I couldn't help it. I snapped back at her, and she cringed. Taking a step back from the window, looking over her shoulder. Her nose, dripped with crimson, and I was proud of myself, I had controlled just enough, to be sure she wouldn't collapse there. Another woman had touched her, and I saw the instant reaction from her. I knew, she felt revolted just as much as I do from humans. Her face was angered, and her eyes flashed a deep blue…almost black. I, for once was stunned at how easily she was provoked. Was this the reason I was so intrigued by such a human? I took a step closer, and the wave of nausea hit her. I could feel it, I was coming on too fast, too strong…she was tasting her own blood. She looked over to the side, and she disappeared. I searched for her, and finally, I reached out, and just ever so slightly caressed her throat. I just so slightly touched her, she thought she was safe, she thought she would leave my grasp. I laugh at her attempt. This human, was mine. And I was going to toy with her, like the little human pet she was…as fragile as this human piece of ceramic was…she just might not make it to be a proxy. But, a nice meal would be better.

 _If Kate doesn't find her first._

…

"Masky, this SUCKS! I want to be out hunting!" Kate scoffed, I turned and looked at her, I was irritated by her annoying voice. She was the one who wanted to pursue a proxy career, and now, she couldn't stand being controlled. She loved it the first few months, and now she was just begging me.

"I can't help you. Go patrol the area again." I turned, tossing my knife up and down. She gave me an irritated look, her nasty disfigured face made my skin crawl. Thankfully I put on a mask, she, on the other hand, refused too. Saying that it made it easier to scare humans.

"Please Masky, I wanna be with Hoodie!" That whining voice again. I held my knife tight in the palm of my hand, and I started to grit my teeth.

"What do you WANT from me woman?!" I snapped, the anger leaked through my voice, and she bucked down.

"There's something going on and no one is telling me what!" She cried out, crossing her arms.

 _Great, fucking smart broad._ I took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Boss is just stalking another human." I rolled my eyes, and she pouted. I cringed at her disgusting face. Slender did a number on her…he really tore her up. She was pretty…ish.

"Slendy is stalking another?" There was that jealous tone in her voice.

"Was it a girl?"

 _Why did she care?_ I shrugged.

"Don't know." I lied. Of course I knew, but I wasn't going to tell her. Shit, Slends would kill me. I leaned back, and closed my eyes, listening. I could hear Kates rapid wheezing; it had sounded like she had been through the flames of hell. Breathing in tons of smoke. Each proxy had to go through some sort of test, get their memory completely erased, and start a new life. Kate pulled at my sleeve; something cracked. Sitting up straight, knife in hand, I narrowed my eyes.

"Kate, you should've been looking out! Now look!" I snapped, pushing her gently.

"Fucking rookie mistake! You shouldn't let your emotions get in the way!" I growled, taking off at full speed.

I felt Kate's eyes on the back of my head, and I could feel the jealousy and anger dripping from each and every scarred pore. She thinks she was Slenderman's favorite. She was far from right. I let myself smile underneath the mask, little did she know, this new woman, will be his favorite. After all, we work under cover of darkness, and this, this woman was different. I had never seen Master want to fuck around, and toy with a human like her. In my eyes, there was nothing special about her, but, hey if he saw something in her. Why not. Let him have his fun, after all, he kills everything he touches.

…

"I swear Guy! I'm fine!" I snapped, sitting up right. I had refused to tell him that I basically coughed up a lung, and blood. But the less he knew the better. If he knew what happened, I wouldn't have been able to actually go out on my afternoon walk.

"Bull!" Snapping at me, he knew I was lying, and he read right through my voice. I sighed, and stood up. He walked up to me, his hands out.

"Is it okay if I touch you?" He asked, I shrugged.

His hands were on my face, and forced me to look at him. He knew different, he could see inside me. And it made my insides melt. He was handsome, beautiful even…and I could see how much he cared…I could see…how much…

Guy was leaning in, and I was following…his breath was hot against my lips. We were close enough, I could see the green flecks in his hazel eyes…my heart was skipping. His thumbs were caressing my cheeks, the skin on skin contact, didn't frighten me, or bother me as much as other people.

"I hate what that fucker has done to you Kai…I really, really do…" His jaw was clenched, his lips tight. My heart, kept stammering, jumping. I knew who he was talking about. Anxiety crept up my spine, and I held onto his wrists. Just the sound of his name made me jumpy.

"I promise; he won't ever come near you again. I swear to God; I'll make sure of it…" He meant it…he really, truly meant it…

 _Guy I…I…_ His face turned cloudy, his beautiful eyes shone, as my tears dripped over my cheeks. Was it love I saw in his face? Was it hope, that we could be something more? I wanted it too…I wanted him to, so bad…I wanted to feel…

 _Normal, just once in my life, I want to fucking feel normal._ He was getting close again, I could smell the aftershave, and his peppermint toothpaste. Being this close to someone, had always made me nervous…his thumbs gently stroked the tears away from my cheeks.

"I've missed the girl that I had fallen in love with Kai…you meant everything to me…before that fucker fucked you up…" His voice was on edge; he placed his forehead against mine, and he just held me. He didn't force anything else, he gently put my hair behind my ear, my skin flushed as he said those words.

I had always gone with the fuckers; I had admitted that. I just, never wanted to lose Guy as a friend, I never wanted to lose him period…it why I had never dated him. It why, I never wanted to break his heart. Somewhere, deep inside my heart, I knew I had loved him for years. And maybe, I always would.

"Is it okay…if I kissed you Kai?" He whispered, I looked around, and no one was around us, just the nurse who had stepped out. I gave him another look, and I saw, he had truly never lost feelings for me.

"Please Kai?" He asked again. I gave a slight nod.

His lips were so soft, so warm, and comforting, I melted into his arms. I could feel his heart pound against my breast. I had missed him, so much. I had missed the comfort he had given me for years. I just, I just missed him. The person I had fallen in love with when I was a child…the comfort his arms had gave me, made everything, that much better.

I didn't feel alone; it didn't feel wrong. But…it didn't feel…as happy as I thought it would've been. It felt good, not to be alone…but what the hell was missing? I've been wanting him to show me, what he had been feeling for me, the last few years. Could it be, that…he…he could've fucked me up to the point I can't feel anything else? No…no…I wasn't going to let that happen. He was warm, he was comforting…and his heart was steadily beating just for me. I wasn't going to let this slip from me. Not now, not ever…

He pulled away, when I didn't want him too. He had the same confused look on his face.

"Did I go too far? You could've said no…" He had almost looked hurt. I kept shaking my head, to the point I had started to feel dizzy. I wasn't letting him slip away.

"No! No! I promise…" He didn't look as if he had believed me.

But he gave a shrug, and wrapped an arm around my neck. It seemed he didn't mind getting in my bubble anymore. And somehow, I didn't mind it either.

"Let's go back home." He said, his head lifted. He didn't seem affected at all after our kiss…I didn't understand it. I didn't feel any different either…why?

 _Why did he fuck me up so bad…that I can't feel anything…damn you, damn you Damon…damn you…_ I closed my eyes, and allowed him to push me out of the collage. The feeling of eyes peering out of nowhere made the hairs stand on the back of my neck. I turned to the side, to look. The sun was just starting to set.

 _How much time was I out?_ I thought, blinking. Something moved again, it was too fast to be an animal…the lunch I had in my stomach lurched up to the back of my throat and it tasted foul. I stepped a little closer to Guy, and he didn't seem to notice my sudden change. It was a flash of clothing that caught my eye…I was being watched. I felt it deep down in my gut…could it be Damon? Could it be? My palms became slick, and I stood still. I trembled.

 _I have to know if he's still here…I have to know if he's following me._ I turned to Guy who gave me a questioning look...

"Go ahead, I'll catch up later. Tell MoMo I'll be home for dinner." I gave the best smile I could come up with, and he nodded.

"I'll see you soon. Just don't take too long, or MoMo will come out here and find you herself." He gave me a beautiful smile and I felt myself relax again. Guy…Guy was a life saver, and his mother, was another amazing life saver, I don't know what I would have done without her. I gave another wave, and took the trail. The sun was setting, but it was still enough time to walk the trail, and back. To check it out.

 _Girl your fucking stupid, this had better be fucking worth it._ I snapped at myself, taking a deep breath.

The eyes kept staring at me, the paranoia was getting worse. I had to keep clearing my throat, it itched so bad, I wanted to cough. But I didn't allow myself. I wasn't going to have another coughing fit…no matter how bad my lunged screamed, no matter the static blaring in my ears.

…

She was following Toby, he was, as instructed, making her follow him. And I stood in the back, watching as she stepped deeper into my home. The darkness was rising, the light sinking away. It was my turn to prowl.

"Toby, Hoodie, go back." I ordered. I heard their feet freeze. They didn't even know I was there. I am shadow, I am the darkness. I am, what everyone fears. I am, the tall man. She was taking her time; her body had relaxed…until I laid my eyes upon her pale skin. She was already showing signs of The Sickness. And I was surprised, she wasn't as strong as she pushed herself to be. She was rather weak. Like all other disgusting humans. She, was weak. She was nothing but a pile of plucked weeds. Or a pile of timber. Easy to burn, and turn to ash. I followed silently, taller than the trees. And yet, she still smelt of gooseberries. It was odd…she kept looking from side to side.

"Damon, this isn't fucking cool! Get off my ass!" She screamed, she was screaming…her voice was cracking, and I stopped. She was afraid…not afraid of me, not of my presence, but of someone else by the name of Damon. Who, who was this Damon? She had tears glistening her eyes, making them like wet blue sapphires.

"Aren't you happy that I'm still living through all the hell you put me through?!" She was standing in the middle of the trail, and I was stunned. Tilting my head to the side in wonder. The pain, the remorse so beautiful…what?

 _Beautiful…? Pain? Remorse? Beautiful on her?_

I stepped closer, I was shrinking, wanting to get a better look. I moved from the front, to the back. I could hear her wheezing as she screamed.

"I loved you more than the pain you had put me through! I can't even love another because of all the fucking lies you put me through! You don't know how much pain I went through. You have no FUCKING CLUE! How much harassment I went through because of you!" She collapsed on the ground, grasping her chest and coughing. I was pushing too much onto her. She couldn't stop, I was stunned, her black hair fell over her face, and through the coughing, I could hear pleas. The begging, the cries of help. I shook my head, and shrunk back. As I moved away, I watched her catch her breath. The mixture of blood and gooseberries made me sick. Made me sick…made me sick…

 _Her blood is making me sick…?_ I was confused. She, was confusing me.

"You ruined my life! I can't love Guy because of you! I can't stand it! You ruined everything for me!" She lifted her face.

"I HATE YOU! I FUCKING LOVE YOU! I FUCKING HATE THAT I WANT YOU!" I winced.

"I…I fucking miss you Damon…through lies…through deceit…through it all. I stuck by your side, till you let me go. And now…now…" She laid her face in her hands.

"All my feelings are a mess…" She whimpered.

Without warning, I had reached out, and placed a hand on her shoulder. And I stood there in absolute shock. She didn't move, she just cried. And I knelt down, both hands laid on her shoulders, I didn't say a word. Her shoulders had relaxed, her muscles became lax…

"I can't put anyone else above him…" She whispered. I remained silent. The slightest bit of contact was more then I should have allowed myself. Through the revolt I felt, there was something else. Something dormant…and I felt fear skyrocket.

 _Tell me your story child…_ The words wouldn't come out, the urge to kill her, was still there and begging me to act on it, so I could end this torment. So I could get over this strange weirdness.

"I don't know who you are…I don't know if you're going to kill me. And if you are…please hurry the fuck up…" She didn't turn around, she didn't move. I saw the blood drip from her chin, I was killing her from the inside out. She wanted to die…she wanted to leave this world. How was I going to introduce the darkness to her then?

I let her shoulders go, and I turned from her. She didn't move. She didn't even try to fight back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare anyone nearby." She said, and I almost laughed at her. I had almost laughed, at the stupidity of her.

I heard her turn around, and I watched the shock register on her face when she had realized I was no longer there, I had merged with my forest. I watched her stand, and I could see, the trauma in her eyes, making the blue pop out just a bit more. She was going to be an interesting tool.

…

I walked inside my home, and I saw my small family of proxies lying about. Kate jumped up from sharpening her already sharp nails, I watched her sniff around and her damaged eyes lit up. She was about to ask something and I raised my hand to silence her.

"I need information on a male named Damon, and on another named Guy." I watched Kate start up again.

"What can I do master?" She asked, nearly jumping around. She was well over three years into the proxy business and yet, she still acted like a child sometimes, and it used to infurate me, now…it somehow mused me on bleak boring days.

"Kate, I need you to relax." I snapped, and she winced. I watched her cross her arms as she scoffed at me.

"I knew you guys were hiding something from me! What is it?" She snapped at me. Both Toby and Hoodie looked at her.

"Y..Y…You s…shouldn't s…snap a…at m…m…master l…like…t…that." He stuttered. Kate huffed and I nodded lightly.

"It's understandable." I waked passed her, and she sniffed again.

"It's a woman." I felt her jealousy within my mind, and I turned around.

"I swear to Zalgo, if you fuck with this girl Kate, I'll impale you on the nearest tree. This woman, is MINE!" I growled, the male proxies looked away, as Kate stared up at me.

"You took me away from my old life Master. Do you think I'll get jealous over a woman who'll share the same peril as I?" She asked crossing her arms. It took me a second to get over what she had said, I shrunk back to a decent height and gave her a look over.

"You failed to do your job today Kate. You were supposed to be on watch, and someone nearly got through. How do you explain yourself?" I asked, crossing my arms, attempting to keep the anger at bay. Seeing Kari scream at nothing, made me on edge. I watched my proxy shrug.

"I got bored. And this is the one time someone almost got through. So what? We'll slaughter them and have them for dinner anyway." She started walking away from me, I reached out, grasping her by the back of her neck.

"Do NOT walk away from me child…you're asking for a death wish…" I breathed out. She looked over her shoulder, and I saw the scarred up face of what used to be a beautiful woman.

"Death would be a beautiful release." The emotionless words spilled from her lips, made me freeze.

"You made your bed, now lay in it." I tossed her against the couch, and turned from them. I stared at the door to my room.

"Get that information, and get it fast. Kate, as punishment, you stay inside for as long as I say so." I growled.

My door was right there, my darkness was waiting for me. I needed the solitude, I needed to work through this. This, was different. Kari, was different.

…

MoMo was already waiting at the dinner table when I walked through, and she was on her feet in a second. She was in front of me, hands all over my face, and she was staring at me. Shaking her head. She was getting ready to say something but I raised my hand.

"MoMo, I'm fine." I was tired, I wanted to sleep. And it was only five o'clock. This, wasn't normal. She placed her hand on my forehead and gasped.

"Lair. You're burning up, and that isn't good. Look at your beautiful eyes…they're bloodshot. How long have you had this cough? Trouble breathing?" She was in my space, as much as I loved MoMo, I didn't want anyone else near me. Guy, wasn't at the dinner table. I pulled away for a moment.

"Mom, I just want to go lay down. It's nothing I promise. I just have a chest cold or something…" I rubbed the back of my neck, and she placed her hands on her wide hips.

"Eat." She ordered. I shook my head.

"Mom…" She pointed at the table.

"EAT." I sighed, and pushed passed her sitting down at the table. Staring at the food. The smell made me nauseous.

"Guy has been telling me you've been having nosebleeds. Did they just start?" She asked sitting down across from me. I sat up straight.

"MoMo, what's with the third degree? It's been chilly and I went out on a walk. My nose was just dry." I played with the food in front of me.

"Eat Kari Michelle. You're not going anywhere until you eat." She sat back, and took a sip at a glass of white wine. I looked back down at my food and felt my stomach heave.

"Okay fine. Mom, I really, really don't feel good. May I please go to bed?" I asked, lifting my head and looking right at her. Her face seemed to pale, and she caved.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll bring something else up later if you feel up for it." I gave her nod, as I stood. I did feel weak, I felt tired…and I just wanted to sleep. I managed to crawl upstairs and fall face first into my water bed. Feeling the waves roll underneath me, my eyes started to drift close. A deep silence pierced my room, within the silence I could hear my ears start to ring. I wanted to go to sleep so bad…but the deep ringing wouldn't go away. I forced my eyes shut, the waves of the bed were a deep comfort. I turned to my side, within the darkness, eyes stared at me. Within the darkness, my nose began to bleed. I still ignored it. Sleep eventually came for me.

…

The darkness morphing into something. A tall figure standing at the foot of my bed. Tall, taller than any tree, arms longer than its body touching his knees. Deep black roots sprouting from its feet, crawling over to me, I sat up in the woods, and I screamed. But no voice came from my mouth. Just blood, I touched my face, my jaw was gone. I felt my wet tongue dancing, and the warmth of blood. My clothes were soaked. My hoodie, to my yoga pants. I still could breath, I kept coughing. My lungs ached. My body shivered, he was so tall, he was shrinking, and shrinking. Lower, and lower, he was about the size of a regular adult. In his hand, he held my missing jaw. It was just as simple as I could get, tentacles waved around his head, he had no face. His skin was shite as paper. He started to smile, as the smile grew his skin ripped, black tar oozed from his mouth, a spiked tongue jetted out, his teeth were shark sharp, he leaned forward his hand forcing my ripped jaw back on my face.

"Scream if you can little human. I dare you." He laughed in my ear, and I whimpered.

"There's no one else for you, they're going to be no one else here…" He started licking my face. Cleaning the blood. I shivered, his hand wrapped around my throat, as he lifted me into the air. I watched the tentacles wrap around me. Squeezing bit by bit more by more. The static filled my ears, and I closed my eyes, warmth dripped from them, down the sides of my face. His hand grew tighter. I couldn't breathe before; I couldn't breathe now. I reached out, my hand touched his, and his laughter filled every crevice of everything. I couldn't escape him. I couldn't leave. He was there, and he wasn't going anywhere.

"You'll come to the darkness. One way, or another. I'll make you see, the beauty in the night Kari. And you'll love it." He chuckled, I didn't want to give in…I didn't want to die. The scream was lost in my throat, I had no choice. I had no choice…

...

"NO!" I screamed sitting up in my bed, sweat dripped from every part. I looked over my room, slowly, I started to relax, but in the corner of my room, a blackness so deep, I couldn't see through it. It was where my window was supposed to be. The shadow moved, a flash of white. I screamed, falling from my bed and grasped for the light. Once it flicked on, I saw him. Tall, white, black suit, red tie. He was standing there, his head tilted, in that moment something shot out, and knocked the lamp over. Leaving us, in total darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I knocked the lamp over as soon as she turned it on. I saw the blood that had covered her mouth, her and the bed. Her eyes were so red, it was shocking, how quick my sickness could affect a little human like her. Before she even had time to register what was going on, I made sure, she couldn't see anymore of me. I could hear her rapid breathing, her heart pounding. It was making me hungry. I haven't eaten since she had started coming into my home. I had focused so much on her, I haven't even realized how long it had been since I had a good meal. She whimpered, and I could almost see the fear pour from her. Before I saw pain, remorse…and now I can see the fear. Leaking from her. Her nose dripping blood down to her mouth. Her tongue darting out to lick it. I wanted to know what the hell she was dreaming about…she wouldn't stop moving, and it made me chuckle. Just a little bit. It was beautiful, how much pain I could inflict on someone. She moved just slightly, and out of reaction I had almost wrapped her up in my coil. But I refused to move.

"W…Who are you?" She whispered, and I refused to speak. She knew who I was. I was, after all, the thing that had been stalking her for the last two years. And just now, decided to follow her. She took it a step further, and attempted to walk up to me. I didn't want to attack, but I raised my defense, she cried out, holding her head.

"So it was you!" Kari cried, falling to her knees, grasping her temples. I refused to speak. I just watched her recoil in pain. I didn't want her to touch me, I didn't want to touch her. I wanted the distance that we have had for years. But…there was something about this girl…this Kari that made me ponder about humans. How far could I push them? Until they would break. Become clay in my hands, and I can mold them to whatever I wish. Order them to be whatever I want. I reached out, and she blocked me. Her mind, was just as strong as I thought. Physically she was a weak little pest…but mentally…she didn't cave.

I raised my defense a little higher, and still she didn't budge, she whimpered a little louder, and cried a little more, but her mental state stayed the same. She wouldn't let me in. And that was fine. I would find a way in, some other way. I watched her try to crawl to me. Her eyes, filled to the brim with crimson tears, she looked so strange, so ethereal and it made me ponder, if she could make a good proxy.

 _So, have you made up your mind? Do you want her as a proxy or a play thing?_ It was a good question. What did I want from this human? Something to play with? Or something that would be benefical to me? It's already been a year maybe two, and already she's showing advanced symptoms. Nightmares, hemmoraging in the eyes, bloody or bleeding nose, severe coughing fits…and I've only shown myself to her twice. I calmed myself down, and saw her laying upon the floor, writhing in pain. I couldn't say I felt bad for her.

 _Deep inside, do you?_ Reaching out, I let one of my tentacles wrap around her waist, and lift her up. She was on the verge of completely blacking out. I pulled her body close to me, as I looked her over. I had refused to come near any human, this close. But I wanted to see her up close, and actually see her.

"What…what do you want from me?" She whispered, again, I had questioned my own self. What did I want from her?

She had crimson tears flowing over her cheeks, and over her lips from her nose. I had tilted my head to the side, and watched as her eyes flashed open, sapphire globes staring deep in my face. I could see her clear as day, and she was staring deep into me. I had crossed my arms, in attempt not to touch her. If I had touched her, I was worried I might have eaten her whole right there. The hunger driving a hole deep inside me.

"Why me?" She asked, I gave a light shrug, unsure if she could see my movement.

"W…what are you?" She was fighting. And fighting hard, her hand moved, she reached out. Her blooded fingertips touched my face, leaving bloody streaks. Finally, I had decided now, now was the best option.

"If you value your pathetic little life Kari…I would run. And run far away…unless you want me to release you of this hell." My voice had come out, different. Much more different then I had thought. When her hand fell from my face, her eyes started to bat.

"You wish to die…right?" I asked. She was losing it. I was going to loose her at any moment to the darkness of sleep.

"Mmm…" She moaned. Her head fell to the side, I placed her against the water bed. She was gone, either blacked out, or finally fell back to sleep. I couldn't tell. But the smell…the smell of her glorious blood made my mouth water, and stomach growl. How long had it been since I had a meal? I reached out, my fingers touched her stained outfit. Would it be so wrong…to just clean her up? Would it be so wrong to cover her? I shook my head.

 _What are you thinking? Just touching her makes your stomach revolt. You don't want to be near her any longer then nesscary. Besides, you told her to leave. How much more could you do? And I thought you hated the light inside her. Isn't that why you wanted to kill her? To get rid of it and her forever? Do it. You can do it now…end it all. She wanted you too._

Sighing, I lifted the covers and placed it over her. The hunger was deep, growling…I needed food before I could ask her anything. Hopefully my proxies had found something out of the two I requested. I will find more out about Kari myself…before I make my final decision. If she's worth it or not.

…

The saw mill was silent, Kate was out on the couch, Masky and Hoodie were out protrolling, Toby looked at me and gave a nod. I opened my office door, and sat down. Toby closed it with a soft click, I watched him sit down in front of me.

"S..S…Sir, I…I found something, things out on, on, D…D…Damon." I lifted my face, and gave a nod.

"Spill." I said. Toby held out a torn folder to me, and I took it. I laid it down on the desk and flipped to the front page. Already I had started reading three, seven…eight felonies? What did this dude do for a living? He was a drug dealer, arrested several times for domestic violence and battery…I turned the page, the anger boiled deep. He was running a sex slave ring…selling out women, men, and children. He had a completely separate life compared to the one Kari knew…and she…she was forced into it. I kept reading into the file. He was bought out on bail, and now, M.I.A.

"S…S…Sir?" Toby asked, and when I looked up, from what I could tell, he had recently killed someone, or something.

"Yes Toby?" I replied.

"W…W…What's s…s…so special a…a…about t…t…this g…g…girl?" He asked, I leaned back and shook my head.

"You know Toby, I'm not too sure. But now I know why I was wanting to stalk her." I shifted in the seat, he was waiting for an answer.

"This girl, found herself in a situation she shouldn't have. Not the worse I've seen. But, still…it drew me into her." I wanted to pace, and Toby started to point to his face.

"What?" I said.

"Y…Y…your f…f…f…face. Y…You have blood o…on it it." If I had eyes, I would have blinked. When I touched my face, it was her blood, her blood that had dried on my skin, and caused me to shiver. The smell…my mouth started to water. I was hungry. I needed food…I needed to curb this hunger.

"Toby, did you go hunting today?" I asked him, and he gave a nod.

"Please Toby…fetch me some food…" The flecks of her blood fell onto my desk; Toby had disappeared. I sat there, staring at the brown flecks on my fingers.

…

I had no more nightmares, but the next morning when I had woken up, my head was pounding, and a fresh wave of nausea hit me hard. I was dizzy and fatigued still. I wanted to go back to sleep…but I sat up, and peeled off my disgusting blood covered…clothes…

I turned back around, and saw my poor sheets were soaked from my bloody nose, the dream I had come back, flashing in front my eyes…what happened last night. There was no way, that, that creature, that thing was here in my room with me. I didn't fear him…I just had so much pain. The pain was the worse…I couldn't hold my eyes open. He had felt so familiar but so different. I just couldn't take it anymore. I closed my eyes, and let the darkness covered me. For once, I wasn't afraid of the darkness, I actually enjoyed it. I went to the bathroom that was in my room, and I nearly screamed at my reflection, my eyes were red, my face was pale…I had almost looked like a walker, from the Walking Dead. I damn near scared myself to death.

I touched my cheeks, my eyes were sunk in, my lips were covered in dried blood, my cheeks weren't too far behind it. I had looked a bloody mess. My clothes weren't too much better. At least, for the first time in two days I didn't feel like I was going to have an asthma attack. But I do feel like shit.

 _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ I sighed, leaning forward, splashing water on my face. The sink, and water inside it had turned a murky pink, I stared at the water, and felt the vomit. I couldn't puke, I had to hold it down. Keep it down.

 _Breathe in through the mouth, out through the nose._ Breathing slow, even, I relaxed. I stood straight, peeling the disgusting hoodie off, and yoga pants. Kicking my shoes and socks to the side, I turned on the water for the shower; the steam came quick. I stepped into the large shower, and let the water run over my aching body. It felt like I had a bad case of the flu. Everything ached, my body felt heavy…and I just wanted to sleep. But that creature…he was different. He didn't seem to want to hurt me…if anything, he seemed almost gentle…and how did the covers get over me?

I closed my eyes, lifted my face to the water, and let it run over my sore face. I couldn't understand anything that was going on, no matter how hard I try. The best thing I can do, is just let everything play out the way it is. I didn't feel in danger…I didn't feel like he was going to do anything…what did he want with me? I turned around, and let the water run over my head and back. What happened last night? I had a nightmare, and then I had woken up…to him? No…no it had to be a figment of my imagination. There's no way in hell that, that thing is real. No way…my body shivered. I turned the water up to max, though scalding my skin, it felt good. It actually had started to warm me up.

"Kai? You alright? It's almost two in the afternoon." Guy yelled into my room, I wanted to reply…but I was too tired. I just sighed and hoped he could hear the running water. Instead, I heard him gasp, and open my bathroom door.

"Dear god Kari are you alright?! There's blood everywhere. And your lamp is knocked over." Guy was in the bathroom and reached out to the shower curtain.

"I'm fine, just had a really bad bloody nose in the middle of the night. It's fine. I'm okay." I said. Guy scoffed, and opened the shower curtain.

"Sorry I wasn't here last night. I had a late night at the hospital…" He gasped, eyes wide.

"Holy fuck, you look like a walker from the Walking Dead." His mouth hung open as he looked at me. I stared him down, and sighed.

"I just have the flu or something Guy. I'll be fine." I turned from him. Being naked around him never bothered me much. He didn't even seem to mind.

"I'm taking you to the hospital if this gets any worse Kari…I'm starting to get worried. You need to eat too. I heard you haven't eaten anything since yesterday."

 _So MoMo told him I ate something…love you mom…_ I sighed laying my head against the wall. He reached in to turn off the water. Taking the towel from the side, he wrapped it around me, and lifted me to his arms. I must've been losing weight, because he couldn't have lifted me up like that before. He placed me down at my computer desk, and I watched him change my bed sheets, sweep up the lamp mess, and sighed while looking at me.

"I'm really worried about you…" I could see it in his eyes, he wasn't kidding…and I let out a soft laugh.

"I just need sleep, and I'll be fine." I replied.

He walked to me, to lift me in his arms again. He sat down on the bed with me, and cradled me against him. I listened to the steady thump of his heart.

 _Bdump_

 _Bdump_

 _Bdump_

 _Bdump_

 _Bdump_

It was soothing, calming me, my body aches slowly became somewhere in the distance. My eyelids drifted down, I took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. He smelt good, just like MoMo's homemade cooking. Being drifted in the waves of the ocean, lifted into the air, freedom…was so beautiful. The feeling of emptiness dragged me back down, the darkness still settled deep in my bones, and was more comforting then I had wanted to admit. I felt sick, I didn't want to get up. At least, this time Guy wasn't going to abandoned me. At least…I had someone.

 _What about the other guy? The creepy ass monster? He wasn't going to hurt me…_ The idea was there, but didn't stick. Why would I even try?

 _Run, run far away…_ Was that him? Was it real? Was it just part of my imagination?

 _I won't ever run, till I get answers…after some sleep…_ And that's what I had wanted the most. Sleep. Sweet sleep…within the darkness.

…

The bus hit a pot hole that brought him back to the real world, he opened his eyes, and watched the sign pass by. 'Welcome to Maryland.' He sat back in the seat, and watched the world go by. It was a cold fall day, leaving a deep chill. He couldn't understand why should would run this far, this deep into the southern parts of the states to get away from him. He made a promise that he wouldn't ever leave her side. He would stay with her through hell and back. And god damn it he meant it. She was a beautiful girl; she didn't even know how much she had affected him. And what she could do to a man. He had chased her from bum fuck Oklahoma all the way here. She thought she could get away from him that easy. Get away from what she put her own self into. She was wrong. This girl, wasn't getting away from him that easy. And she was easier to find then she thought.

"Ah Kari, Kari, Kari…you silly dumb bitch. This is what happens when you fuck with me. You toyed with me, and now look. I have to bring your fucking ass back home with me." He smiled, and leaned back in his seat. It had been a long three week ride. But he had finally made it to Maryland. Now, all he had to do, was track her down, just a little bit more, and then take what was his. By force, or her own free will. She will come back with him to Oklahoma. No one was going to stop him. She ran away twice, this time she had actually made it a little difficult for him, but in the end he had sill found her.

She made her last mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The nothingness was suffocating, I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, and I couldn't smell anything. The darkness was so thick, my own two hands were invisible in front of me. Nothing, that was it, nothing…I could finally hear something, a very faint thump. It sounded far off, but it was there, so light, so…even. Keeping my hands palm out, I wanted to feel something, a wall…anything. But nothing was there, there was nothing.

In the far off distance, there was movement, a silhouette in the shadows. A blinking of a very dim light. Squinting my eyes, I headed forward, my aim was there…right there in front of me. I could see it. Within the dim light, a man stood tall. Squaring his shoulders, hands clenched into fists. His body was shaking, shoulders trembling…was he hurt?

"Hello?" My voice cracked, in my own ears it didn't sound like me. It sounded far away, somewhere in the distance. The man refused to turn around, however his trembling ceased. As if my voice had somehow relaxed him. Who was this person? And where are we?

"Hello, could you help me?" I said again. The man, turned around slowly, so slowly my mouth had started to go dry. Who was this person? And why was he here?

"Do you know where we are?" Still he didn't speak. It was…almost as if he knew me…and I knew him…how? How? How did I know this person? This man standing in front of me? A trickle of fear crept up my spine, and I took a sudden step back. The man raised a hand and kept it on his face. He wore a red tie, a white undershirt…I just couldn't see who he was. And if he was real.

The fear, the fear was real. And it was there creeping in the back of my mind. I kept taking another step back. And his hand moved from his face to his side. He was silent, but staring at me. Through the thick darkness, he was watching me, the shadows covered his head. As I walked up to him, he took a step back; feet being bare, I could almost, _almost_ felt ground underneath them, maybe it was just wishful thinking. But he was there, and I was cold. My skin, was growing wet…my upper lip, growing warm. He was so tall…he wasn't really…I wouldn't say he was thin, or skinny…his body melded well with his height. My stomach, started to turn to water, my knees began to weaken.

"Run…" He whispered, he sounded…almost sorry?

Crackling of leafs behind me, and I turned to look over my shoulder, a white hoodie, covered in grime. I could hear raspy breathing, her head was twitching, her hands trembling. Fear escaladed throughout my form, and I screamed.

"Tag your it, tag, tag your ittttt!" She sang, and I ran. Pumping my arms, my body was conditioned for jogging, not sprinting.

Her sing song voice, kept following from behind me.

"Catch your lady by the toe, don't let her goooo."

I broke through the darkness, my eyes were opening, I was actually running through the forest. Screaming on the top of my lungs, my nose bleeding. A thin cold sweat broke across my skin, and I was shaking.

"I'LL CUT YOU UP AND MAKE YOU MY DINNER!" She was laughing, I, I was screaming. The soles of my feet, cracking, breaking from the sticks and stones going through the skin. I kept coughing, my body was weak from the lack of food, and she was right behind me.

I smelt her, foul, stained with sweat, dirt and mildew. She was right there…and I was almost to the edge of the forest…I could see the street lights, and the coming sun. Still, it was just too far, something caught my foot, and I fell.

 _How could you let yourself be that clumsy! Don't look behind you, get up, and fucking RUN!_ I screamed at myself. I tried getting up, moving my legs, they refused. I let out a small yelp, as a hand grasped the back of my gown, and forced me up on my knees.

"I don't know what he sees in you. I'm normally a very sweet little girl." She was giggling, and I screamed.

"LET ME GO YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I snapped, wiggling in her grasp. She yanked me to the side, my hair pulling from my scalp.

"You won't be his new proxy little girl." Her breath was against my neck, smelling rancid.

"I won't allow it." She purred, her nails sharp, against my throat, digging deeper. Piercing my skin.

"Enough!" A sharp tone, I turned my head to the side, a glaring white mask, sterling blue eyes, mousy brown hair, standing a hair taller than the man beside him, wearing a pitch black hoodie, with red eyes, red mouth, pale blue jeans, and both wore black sneakers. The woman growled. The man with the mask held a knife carefully, lazily at his side before crossing his arms and groaned.

"You're not supposed to be touching her Kate. Let go." He snapped again. The girl giggled, and slung me. My ribs gave in and I gasped. The hooded man, knelt down, offering his hand. She sighed.

"We won't tell the boss what happened. Go back. You're needed." He sounded…assertive. I looked at the hooded figure, who tilted his head, and I took his hand. He helped me up, and turned to the masked man. He looked at me, tilting his head. I felt my body shiver.

"Fine." She snapped, crossing her arms. I watched her disappear into the awaiting darkness.

"Advanced symptoms my ass…" He scoffed, shaking his head. He looked me over with those, sterling blue eyes, blood shot, but still attractive. The early morning air, was touching my bare skin making me shiver.

"Thank you…so much…" Both men looked at each other, and the masked man sighed.

"We weren't supposed to help, but she went too far. All she was allowed to do was scare you." His eyes narrowed, as he looked me over.

"You've lost weight Kari…" I shrunk back into my shell, swallowing. Heart in my throat. Taking a step back, I looked at them.

"How'd you know my name?" I asked, bumping against a tree. The masked man stepped up.

"We are what humans are afraid of…the boogie men, lurking in the darkness. The creature that haunt your dreams. The shadows in the corner of your eye. The cold chill up your spine…" He drew close, touching my chin, I smelt the dried blood on his hands.

"The murders that are never solved…" I whimpered, looking up at him.

"Keep this as a warning Kari…we're something you shouldn't fuck with. Our boss is keeping you alive. I don't know why…" I watched my eyes light up, in the reflection of his.

"Did he set you up for this…?" I whispered. The hooded man, looked at the masked man.

"Did Damon set you up? How much did he fucking pay you?!" I felt the anger boil in my stomach, and I reached out, with all my strength and pushed at this man's chest. The hooded man, readied himself, knife in hand he pressed it to my throat. I turned my attention onto him, and he didn't even flinch.

"That tall fucker, is he part of this little scheme? Did that little shit set you guys up?!" I all but screamed at them, the masked man only laughed.

"You ignorant fool! No human orders us around!" He growled, the knife was pressing deeper, cutting a layer of skin.

"Get off me…now." I had no idea where this courage was coming from, weather it was from me knowing I was going to die, or from the fact these fuckers were hired by Damon to find me.

"Go ahead. Let her go. She won't get far, this deep into the sickness…" I flinched.

"What kind of sickness do I have…?" Finally, my voice failed, and he lifted the mask just enough, I could see his lips. Scarred, but still full.

"You live in the day and age where creepypasta's are everywhere. And you know nothing…" He shook his head.

"Knock her out, we'll take her home." My eyes widened.

"No- Wait!"

Darkness.

…

I smacked her across the face, I watched Kate fly against the wall. My anger flaring like a fire against an oil spill. I kept pacing, back and forth, back and forth…the static made the room look almost invisible. I couldn't believe what she had done!

"You interfered with my work! You, stepped in when you are not supposed too!" I screamed, I had never risen my voice at any of my proxies, I had _never_ laid a hand on one.

"What is with this misbehaver? I command an answer!" Kate, was holding her cheek, her black hole eyes, filling with tears.

"Because I'm supposed to be your favorite! Because you chased after me far longer than her!" She cried out, rubbing her cheek. Rubbing my temples, feeling a migraine.

"You moron…" I whispered, sitting down in my chair.

"That human cannot be harmed…" I sighed out, she stood right up. Her mouth hung open.

"What?! But that's not what you made us for! Were here to murder! To help take care of you!" That angered me further, and I growled, a roar replaced a scream.

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! AND IF I HAVE TO REPLACE YOU I SHALL!" I slammed my fist against the desk…cracking the beautiful redwood in half.

After a tense moment of silence, I took in a deep breath.

"Kate, this behavior is not like you. What's gotten into you?" I asked, she was staring at me.

"You love her…"

I flinched at that word.

"I beg your pardon. I do not love a human." I laughed.

"Then why wouldn't you let me kill her?" She asked, tilting her head, she looked…absolutely insane. My proxy mark, on the side of her neck, pulsating with her heart.

"Kate…" I started, and she hissed.

"You've fallen in love with a human!" She gaged, and I stood up straight, coiling my appendage around her waist.

"You shut your trap you dirty little mistake!" I shouted, hearing her back crack. I forced her to look me right in the face.

"I, the tall man, the abomination of human life, will _**never**_ fall in love, proxy, or otherwise. Stop this, or I'll be forced, to terminate you." And I dropped her.

Kate, looked at me, with such fear, fear I haven't seen since I had started first stalking her.

"Toby!" I screamed, the door was open once the last letter was said from me. He looked at Kate, and to me.

"Take her out of here, keep an eye on her. I don't want to see her for a while."

He stood frozen.

" **NOW!** " He jumped into action, grasping Kate by the hand, forcing her from my office.

"Go to your human whore then Slenderman!" Kate screamed, as she was being dragged.

 _She's right you know, you turned Kate, once you started stalking her, she didn't even put up a fight. But this girl. Mmmm…she's putting up one hell of a fight. And you can't tell me you don't like that._

"Shut up!" I shouted.

My temples were throbbing. I was starting to have one hell of a migraine.

…

"Guy, let me out. Now." I ordered, and he shook his head, arms crossed. Pointing to the lump on my temple.

"I don't know how you got it, I don't want to know. But you're not leaving. You sit down, eat the homemade chicken dumpling soup that MoMo made, then bed." He grasped my shoulders, leading me over to the dining room table. Forcing me to sit down.

"Yeah the food smells great Guy, but I really think Damon is up to something! I think he's back!" I stared into his wide eyes, and he placed his wrist against my forehead.

"You're running a high fever. That can cause paranoia and hallucinations. After you eat. We're going to the hospital. No if and's or but's about it." He turned and I started to stand.

" **Eat!** " He snapped, and I flinched. Moaning, I leaned over my bowl of soup, and started to eat at the amazing dinner. Dipping my homemade rolls in the broth, I chewed, swallowed, and started to scarf it down. I had felt like I haven't eaten in months. My stomach had finally started to growl.

"What the…?" I lifted my head, looking at Guy. He was standing at the kitchen sink washing dishes, looking out the window. He squinted his eyes, it was mid-morning, and he tilted his head.

"Someone's watching the house…" He took a step back, looking over to me.

"Do you recognize him?" He asked. I stood and walked over to him. My eyes widened, I grasped his arm, screaming.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" _Oh god…oh no. Oh, oh no it's him…"_ My blood ran cold, I looked into those deep black eyes, that murderous smile. Damon. He was here, he was after me. Greasy hair, his face looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks, I could see the blackheads from the window.

"How the hell did he find me…?" I whispered, Guy looked at me, then at the window.

"That's him? That's Damon? Are you sure? He's changed so much…" He couldn't believe it. Nor could I to be frank. He looked so…disheveled. My stomach heaved, a cold sweat prickled against my skin, a wave of dizziness struck me. I looked at Guy, spots dotted around my eyes and I had to shake my head to stay upright.

"Somethings not right…Guy…something…something is really…really…" My mouth couldn't work around the words, my tongue felt thick in my mouth. My eyes rolled back and he grasped me. Holding me.

"Kari?! Kari?! Wake up! Kari!"

…

I stood outside her house, watching her eat. She lost so much weight since I had last seen her, it looked nasty on her. She also looked really, really sick. I wasn't going to act on anything just yet. But, her face paled, and her eyes started to glaze over. She almost looked like, well she was over dosing on something. But knowing Kari, she wouldn't even take a simple allergy pill to save her life. She actually looked like shit. Her lips were pale; her eyes weren't that bright color anymore. She didn't have any life left in her, and it actually confused me. I only tilted my head to the side slightly, until I felt the prickle against the back of my neck…someone was watching me.

I turned around, facing the forrest, and I saw nothing. I shrugged, and turned back around, watching Guy heave Kari in his arms, and place her in the pickup truck.

"I can't believe he still has that shitty little thing…" I chuckled. He didn't even care about me anymore, I watched him speed down the road, and for a moment, I actually had to ponder, should I go after them? Or keep standing here? I stepped forward, keeping the bag over my shoulder, and looked at the actually really beautiful house standing in front of me. Margret, did a beautiful job patching the place up. I walked up the porch looking at the few decoration, the swinging seat…I looked up at the door, and I walked in. Knowing, it was unlocked. The house smelt good, like warm homemade food. It had made me start to miss my old hag of a mother.

The living room, was beautifully furnished. Pictures of Guy, Kari, and another girl that Guy was holding onto. It almost looked like the bitch I was banging named Sissy. I shrugged, and ran my fingers over the teal colored hallway, and I looked into the kitchen, seeing a note on the counter saying.

"Dear Guy, homemade chicken dumpling soup for Kari; with homemade rolls. I know shes not feeling well. Make sure she eats. She's been losing a lot of weight. Love you both, MoMo."

I almost laughed. She actually gave a shit about Kari. But she didn't care about her own son? Didn't Guy work at the hospital as a nurse or something now? I shrugged, and continued to the foyer. The stairs were straight up, carpeted. And I followed, I knew where her room was, just by the smell…and I was right. First door to the left. I cracked it open, a faint smell of blood wafted over to me, I crinkled my nose, but everything looked clean. Normal…I ran my fingers over everything. I sat down on her bed, feeling the water lift me up, and move me around. I laid back, smelling her scent. Closing my eyes, enjoying her, without her here. I was going to have her back, one way…or another.

…

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

I watched from the distance, seeing her laying out on the hospital bed, no one else was in the room, the room was dark. And I slipped in without someone knowing. I caused all of this…my sickness, caused her to be this…close to death. Her beautiful face, used to be full, was so thin, so sickly…it made my heart drop. The light was dimming…I could see it. I reached out, touching her so gently. I hated her so much…at least, I think I hate her.

I sat on the edge of her bed, looking her over.

I used to be so happy, seeing one of my prey in the hospital bed, but here she was, breathing so shallow. I touched her hair, turning a soft silver from…fright? Was it from me? Kate? Masky? Or Hoodie? I looked her face over, she had a lump on her temple, scratches against her throat…I was the Slenderman, I should've been happy about this. I should be jumping for joy. But all I felt is pain, sorrow…why?

What's wrong with me?

Was Kate right?

I watched her hand rise to mine, her eyes opened, she was looking at me.

"I'm not scared of you…I never have been. You're just, so damn intimidating." She let out a shallow laugh, what was I doing? I was still touching her.

"Hold me…" She whispered.

My muscles obeyed. My brain screaming no, but…something else was screaming yes. Her light was so dim, but still able to cloud my vision…to cloud what was right, what was wrong. My skin, prickled with longing as I lifted her into my arms, her body was so small now…she was so thick, happy, full of life…

"What have I done to you…?" I whispered, lowering, placing my forehead against hers.

"I hated your light, so damn much…now I seek it out, I need it." Her fingers touched my cheek, her fingers were so cold. She was dying.

"Don't blame yourself…" She whispered, I could smell the sickness on her.

"You're so beautiful…" I ran my fingers through her stringy hair.

This was as close, as I have ever gotten to a human. As close as I ever…wished to get. Her eyes were so red, crimson tears, dripped down her cheeks.

"Who are you…?" She asked.

"I…I'm the Slenderman, the one, who's killing you." She only smiled at me.

"I'm okay with someone as handsome as you killing me…better then…then Damon." Anger boiled in my stomach. He was here…he was back. He was going to take my light away from me.

"Kari…" I cradled her head, and she moaned. She was so sick…and when I tried to put her back in bed, she refused.

"Don't lay me back in that death bed…hold me just a little bit longer. Please." She was sick, but her eyes and her voice was clear. And I held her, playing with her hair.

"How can I not blame myself for this?" I asked, and she smiled looking at me. Her eyes were so innocent.

"You know me…I know you do." Her fingers caressed my face.

"Kiss me…" My heart slammed against my ribcage.

"I can't Kari…" I couldn't, I couldn't kiss her.

"Yes, yes you can." She lightly touched me, to where I had to look at her.

"Love…love can mend the soul."

I bowed my head, letting her lips touch mine. My heart stopped, my fingers started to tingle, stomach turning to water, my skin becoming enflamed. I could feel it in her too, her heart started to beat, harder, faster…stronger. I placed the palm of my hand to her cheek, holding her there. Holding her there to me, I could feel her heart, beating stronger. Her body, reacting to mine.

Was this even possible?

I hated her so much for three years…but here I am now…kissing her. Holding her to my body, feeling the needs humans would feel, feeling her need for me. She was feeling everything I was feeling. I was feeling everything she was feeling.

 _I love a human…oh shit…_

Our lips parted, her arms were snaking around my neck, holding herself against me. Her skin, started to feel normal…less clammy. Her breathing was evening out.

"Hold me in your arms. Feel my heart against yours." She cooed.

I held her, that's all I wanted to do, was hold her, feel her.

"Is this falling in love?" She asked, I couldn't answer.

I didn't even know. I just pressed my forehead against hers, feeling her fingers play with the tie at my neck.

…

I yawned, stretching. I felt better than I had ever before. I sat up in the hospital bed, blinking. I felt slightly confused, my lips felt swollen, and my heart felt like it was beating out of my ribcage. Where did he go? I know I wasn't crazy…I knew I wasn't dreaming. I placed my hand down, and felt the cirinkle of paper.

I looked down, and saw an envelope. I ripped it open, smelling a very light cologne. I smiled, looking at the very fine handwriting.

"Dear Kari,

You fell asleep on me, so I laid you down, covered you and left for the rest of the night. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I'm sorry for making you so sick. I told you to leave, I told you to run. But you stayed and you fought me. I hated your light for so many years. I hated you, for so many years. You were blinding…and now, last night, showed me something. I just refused to see it for years. You had a light, that I was missing. And when you were dying, and your light was dimming. I just couldn't sit around and allow that to happen. I had to take my leave when a nurse came in. You should be well enough to leave either tonight or tomorrow. And if that's the case, I'll see you at home.

Slender.

P.S

I think, I've fallen in love with you."

I felt my eyes grow wide, my heart had shuddered. My lips curved into a smile. That tall creature…? Fell in love with me? And everything that I'm feeling…

 _Did I fall in love with him too?_ I thought, rubbing the paper. I wanted to leave, I wanted to see him again. I wanted to actually feel him against me again. To know, if how I felt the other night was right. But didn't he say he hated me for so long…? Then why was he loving up to me now? Did he just have…a realization? Divine intervention? I laid back on the bed, holding the letter against my chest. Smiling like a total idiot.


End file.
